Lost Memories of the Battlefront
by kumokittyy
Summary: Yuzuru Otonashi is Kanade's trigger to remembering, and he's finally found her. Now they're looking for their old friends and their lost triggers, too. What has happened to everybody that they knew and loved? Continuation from the ending of Angelbeats! I do not own Angelbeats, I am indeed just writing a fanfiction. WARNING: Major feels!
1. I Am the Only One

_Am I the only one?_

_The only one who still remembers?_

It flooded back to me, all the memories, when I turned seventeen, the age that I was when I first went to _"the high school."_ I wonder if everyone else has a different trigger, like Hinata and baseball.

I think about this as I walk down the street. It's just a normal summer day.

Oh, by the way, my name's Otonashi. Yuzuru Otonashi. I smile to myself. I even remember _forgetting_ my name.

I glance up at the beautiful blue sky when I pass a girl with white hair in a fedora and a sun dress. She is humming a familiar tune. My smile dissapears.

I stand in shock for a second, remembering. **Kanade.** _Kanade._ Angel. These two names bounce back and forth in brain, but I can't make my mouth say either one. Instead, I turn around and reach for her arm. I can't lose her this time.

My hand grabs her arm just as she is about to walk away. She turns violently, startled. She looks at me with fear, then confusion. But it's Kanade. One thought makes me feel like I got hit in the stomach:

_I am the only one._

_**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, so don't be afraid to review and stuff. Favorite me! (Jeez, I sound like those pages on Facebook and Twitter that are always like, "follow us!" or "like this post if..." Ah, well.)**_

_**Lv-**_

_**[=w=] Kumo**_


	2. Catching Kanade

Kanade, looking me up and down,

as if she had seen me somewhere else, finally says, "Who-?"

but she doesn't finish when she looks in my eyes. She stares at me in shock, fear, and sorrow.

Then she breaks my grip, shaking her head.

And she runs.

So I follow, pushing past people who are shouting at me now, but I'm not listening.

She's still running, as if she remembers the time that I saved her from those copies.

Like she remembers Hand Sonic. Like she remembers how she killed me the first time we met.

Like she remembers the graduating ceremony.

_Like she remembers that she never said "I love you" back._

I'm still chasing her, one arm reached out towards her, my feet pounding on the sidewalk,

my lungs bursting. I'm trying to catch her arm again, but everything becomes blurry with tears.

I'm crying.

Crying like the time that she disappeared from my arms.

Crying with clenched teeth, tears streaming down my face and into the wind.

But she can't run forever. I can see her a few yards ahead of me, stopping to catch a breath,

thinking that I didn't follow.

But this time, I don't grab her arm. I pull her to me, turning her around so that I can see her face again. She isn't startled or confused or scared this time.

She's crying too.

I bring her in, just as I did just before she vanished.

And right now, I'm almost afraid that the same thing will happen again.


	3. Remember, remember

_**(Hey Guys, Kumo here! I AM SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON! Really, really, really, really sorry for not updating in a while. I'm new at this… gimme a break! (=^=) Wahhh. P.S Thank you so much for your reviewing, following and favoriting! It's so awesome that you guys are supporting me.)**_

_**(Also, I'm making this one extra long… because I'm such a terrible person and I want to make up for not updating. P.S. BUCKETS. HEHEHE.)**_

I drop to the ground, Kanade still wrapped in my arms,

still crying with clenched teeth and tears streaming down my face.

I can feel Kanade's cheek on my head and her hand in my hair

as we both sob. Right now, I don't care that people are watching.

In fact, it makes me feel better. Because they are witnessing this moment.

Because I know that it isn't a dream. Because she can't disappear

this time.

After the event in the street, Kanade and I went to a coffee shop a few

blocks away. I held her hand the entire way, but we didn't talk.

Neither of us even smiled. We were both thinking.

I was thinking about the past. I was thinking that the girl that held my hand

felt so different, though I know she's the same person. Maybe she's

thinking the same thing about me.

_Am I different now?_ I think to myself.

Now we're sitting at a booth, both of us glancing awkwardly from the

table to the window. I don't know what to say. I want to talk about

our old school, but I don't know where to start. I don't know how

she'll react either. I still have so many questions about her life.

About _her-_ now, then and before. I realize that I knew so little

about Kanande. I know that she had my heart from

_my last life._

It sounds strange to think that.

_My last life._

It gives me chills. But what else do I know about Kanade?

What does she know about me?

_Nothing. Nothing…._

I think, and I feel like I'm about to cry again. I swallow the lump

in my throat and blink back tears. I don't want to cry anymore. But

I don't want to talk either. I don't know what to do. But at the same time,

I wish that the moment in the street had lasted forever.

I put my head in my hands and sigh. Suddenly Kanade says,

"Um… so, how are you?"

I take my head out of my hands and look at her. I see that she has shorter

hair now, pulled back into a tiny ponytail. It looks cute.

"Huh?" I blush," Oh, uh, good, I guess…"

_UGH._ I think,_ That was my chance. How can I say something as dumb as "good"?_

A tear falls on the table. Then another. I reach up and wipe my eyes,

scolding myself for crying, but my eyes feel dry. I look up to see Kanade,

tears rolling down her cheeks… with a smile on her face. She laughs

and puts her head in her hands too. Then she looks at me, her eyes red

from crying.

"I just- I mean, I'm just remembering.

"Yeah, me too."

And I smile.


	4. Questions

We're sitting by the stream in the park,

splashing and laughing. We still haven't talked, _really talked_,

about her.

Or me.

_**Us.**_

All that was said as we walked to the stream was,

"I missed you," from Kanade, and

"Yeah, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" from me.

Then we talked about the weather,

how beautiful it was today.

One serious question was muttered, but it was from me.

We passed two kids playing baseball. I asked Kanade,

"Do you remember Hinata?"

Kanade looked at the ground, her face solemn.

I let my question hang, unanswered, but I could tell by her face

what the answer was.

Yes. She remembered.

Finally,

_I am not the only one._

I splash Kanade, getting water all over her dress and hair.

She pulls out her ponytail and shakes her head like a dog.

But, she... she laughs, too.

I don't remember her laughing. She always was so serious back..

back there.

In the "real world" she was more laid back,

more _happy_.

I like that.

Kanade's laugh is pretty and cute, almost as if she's still a child.

She pulls her feet out of the water and rings out her dress.

She smiles at me as she says,

"C'mon. I want to show you something!"

_I feel like this world is completely opposite of the high school._

Kanade is so outgoing, and I feel so shy compared to her.

Besides that, it's so different without everyone else.

Hinata,

Yuri,

TK,

Yui,

Shiina,

Noda,

Naoi.

I still feel as though they were friends who I'd known for all my life.

I did partially, through all of my _afterlife._

But they aren't here.

Kanade leads me through the streets by the elbow.

With our arms linked, I feel as though we hadn't

stopped knowing eachother.

As though we hadn't stopped loving eachother either.

But there's still one problem-

_**She never said "I love you" back.**_

Why?


	5. I love you too

_**Hello, my mini kitties! Okay, so I read reviews and PMs, and there is one conflict between them...**_

_**SHOULD I MAKE CHAPTERS SHORT OR LONG? (I guess that short would mean the length that they are now...)**_

_**One person told me that short chapters are more effective, then someone else told me to make them longer... I AM CONFLICTED... So review and tell me! or I'll put up a poll... yeah. I'll put up a poll. **_

_**VOTE PLEASE. Now onto the story.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kumo [=w=]**_

We arrive at a large white house with a beautiful garden in the front.

sunlight coming through the trees speckled the grass. A woman in her

late thirties opens the tan front door. Her pale pink hair is tied up in a bun

and she's drying off a metal mixing bowl.

"Kanade!" she yells, smiling, "Sweetheart, come here!"

Kanade waves, "Wait here," she tells me.

Kanade runs up to the woman. I see them talking, the woman pointing at me

and giggling. Kanade twirls her hair and shakes her head. I think that I know

exactly what they were saying. The woman says something, puts her finger up,

telling Kanade to wait, and goes back inside. Kanade waves me over. I walk

across the enormous front yard to get to the porch, where we sit on the porch

swing and wait. We don't say anything because of what the woman was

saying about us.

_She thought we were dating._

I smile as I think that, holding back a laugh.

After a few minutes, the woman comes back, this time with her hair down,

without the mixing bowl and towel. She reaches out her hand as she says,

"Hi! I'm Kanade's mom. You can call me Mrs. Tachibana. Nice to meet you."

I shake her hand and respond,

"I'm Yuzuru Otonashi, an old friend of Kanade."

Kanade smiles, but her eyes look sad. Every time the past gets mentioned, she

gets upset. I wonder if she was faking a smile at the stream, too. I don't understand.

If she misses it, then why did she leave in the first place? This makes me angry, and I

clench my hands into fists, not realizing that I was still shaking Mrs. Tachibana's hand.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, pulling away, "You're really strong, huh?"

"Sorry," I pull back my hand and run it through my hair, embarrassed.

"So, are you guys, like, you know, going..."

"Um, we're going to the studio now, 'kay mom?" Kanade interrupts.

Mrs. Tachibana raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"'Kay, honey," she mimics her daughter.

When she goes inside, I'm still mad. I tell Kanade,

"I have to go. I can't stay anymore."

She looks confused, but I just walk across the lawn without looking back.

It's my turn to run away. I don't want to be constantly looking to the past

like it was sad. Those were some of the best years of my... my afterlife, I

guess. Kanade starts walking across the lawn too, calling my name.

"Otonashi!" she cries, "Wait! Where are you going? Otonashi! OTONASHI!"

I pick up my pace, but Kanade stands in the middle of the lawn. Finally she

Clenches her fists and screams,

"YUZURU!"

I stop in my tracks. She... she called me by my first name. I can't remember

the last time that she had said that. I'm frozen for a second, and she comes

running towards me. This makes me so angry and I don't know why.

_Betrayal._

That's why.

_Betrayal._

_She left me_. _She left me, all alone when I asked her to stay! I told her, I told her _

_that we could stay together forever! But she left me! It isn't fair! I left because of _

_her! It was her fault! HOW COULD SHE?_

_That, __that traitor._

I despise her. I despise her at that second. All of my anguish was caused by her.

I remember the night that she disappeared from my arms.

"I wish that I'd never met you," I whisper.

Kanade is right behind me.

"What?" she stares, shocked. I'm shocked too by what I've just said, but I won't stop.

"How could you? You left me. You left me with no one else to turn to. You were the

one who made me come back here. I was happy, Kanade, but..." I sob, "You took that

away from me too! How could, HOW COULD YOU?!"

I feel déjà vu as I run across the lawn, like it's the exact opposite of the incident on the

street. I don't care. She can chase me as long as she likes. But she'll never, she'll never

catch...

Or so I thought.

Kanade grabs my hand.

_**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Go to this link and start playing the song from 1:18. It really enhances the story. Plus, it is just sooo perfect for this scene. AHHH I'm fangirling so much that alsgjaw;rjhowjijhklawj;lwrgjsrkhakwelhjrljhjaoj and ao;rjawolkhjlajkkldskffkkdlaowrg. So yeah.**_

_**Here's the link:**_

_** watch?v=mbJ0aXxpTfM**_

_**Remember, play the video from 1:18)**_

"Yuzuru!" She yells.

"What?! What do you want with me?" I scream back.

"I, I'm sorry," she cries, "I'm sorry Yuzuru. I know. I know that I left you! I know that I left

you, but, but I only did it so that we could find each other here! I wanted to be with my

other friends! _Do you know how many friends I'd lost before?"_

I turn away, but she turns my chin towards her.

"I love you," she whispers, "I love you so much. I honestly, truly couldn't imagine you not

being here. It would break my heart."

She smiles a little,

_"Will I always have your heart?"_

She leans in and kisses me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

It came as a shock, but I closed my eyes and let it happen.

She keeps hugging me, and she puts her head on my chest as I set my chin on her head.

"Yeah, I guess you will, huh?" I whisper as a single tear rolls down my cheek.

_**(I did that ending for my dear friend Emilia... AKA ItalyLover99 on Fanfic)**_


	6. The Dream

_**a/n: HEY my minis! Here's your terrible person of an author... I made you wait so long. Truth is, I'm just lazy. BUTTT NOW I HAVE A TUMBLR so that's been stalling me too. ANYWAYS I LOVE YOU MY MINIS DONT BE MAD AT ME Lv, Kumo [=w=]**_

_**PS I'm doing song recommendations because I have some awesome songs you should listen to! **_

_**Okay, so recommendation: Discord by The Living Tombstone (MLP and Homestuck fandoms have videos for this song. At least I think MLP does. I know that Homestuck does. Check it out. ITS AWESOME.)**_

_**PPS. I also changed the name of the story to lost memories of the Battlefront because isn't a trigger a bad thing or something? Like TRIGGER WARNING or whatever. Don't worry. This story doesn't have any of that. Yet. IDK if someone can please explain what a trigger warning is, that'd be great.**_

_**NOW ONTO THE STORY my minis. **_

I know that it is time now.

I don't care how, and with or without Kanade, I'm going to find the Battlefront.

_If Kanade was here, then surely the rest will be, right?_

And then there was the dream.

I dreamt that we were all together again.

_Kanade and I were in the coffee shop again when Hinata walked in, pushing Yui in a wheelchair._

_Noda and Yuri walked in after them. _

_Completely in shock, I ran toward them, and caught Hinata in a giant bear hug._

_"Dude, where have you been lately?" He smiled._

I woke up with tears in my eyes that night.

Now, sitting on my bed, I call Kanade.

"Hello?" she answers, sounding sleepy.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?" I apologize.

"Yeah...-But that's okay. I needed to get up anyways," she replies.

"Okay, then," I say, unsure of how to explain, " Well, here's the thing- and I need you to be alright about this- we need to talk about, you know... the past. Our friends. Yui, Hinata, Yuri, Noda, I saw them all... in a dream. And you were there too! But... I want to find them, Kanade."

"Oh... yeah," she mumbles, sounding completely uncomfortable talking about the subject.

"Okay, what is your problem with talking about this?!" I shout into the phone, then wince at the sound of my own voice, "S- sorry. I just... we really do need to talk about this."

"I know, I know that I've been like this, but it's only been, what? A day?" She sounds aggravated, too. "I'm sorry too, but it takes someone a while to process the thoughts of a _dead world_!"

With those words, I hang up and put my head in my hands, heels rubbing at my eyes before I brush back my hair and sighed.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _

I guess I'd just become so used to the thoughts of the school that I didn't realize how Kanade might have felt. It's true, I suppose, that it might be hard to handle memories of being dead. It still feels like she had slapped me though. That _dead world _was one of the most important places to me in the world. Or, out of the world.

Thinking back to the phone I had dropped on the floor, I pick it up and start to call Kanade again. She had given her number to me yesterday before I left her enormous white house. Now I dial it with a pang of regret in my chest for yelling at her.

The phone rings again before her angry voice answers, "Otonashi."

"Er... yeah," I say, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "Sorry for hanging up. I should just give you more time, huh? Well, call me back when you want to talk."

There's silence on the other end, so I whisper a goodbye. I'm about to press the "end call" button when I hear a hurried shout.

"Wait!"

I put the phone back up to my ear,

"Yeah?"

"Come to my place again. I need to show you the reason that all of this is freaking me out..." Her voice wavers, sounding honestly fearful.

"O- okay," I stutter, "How about in half an hour?"

"Yeah, that's fine," she says, but before I can respond, she hangs up.

Today's a Saturday, so I don't have to go to work. I work at a local grocery store at the checkout counter, but only on weekdays. I'm still in college, so it's not the ideal income, but I'm planning on getting a second part time job for the weekends. I guess this isn't the time to go job hunting.

I stand up from my bed, putting on some jeans and a green t-shirt. I grab a granola bar before heading out the door and driving to Kanade's house. I'm greeted by the wide lawn as I walk up the gravel path to her door. I knock, waiting a few seconds before the door swings open. Kanade stands in front of me with wide eyes and messy hair, still in a Hello Kitty nightgown. I smile. She looks like she had sounded on the phone; like she had just gotten up.

"Wait one minute," she says quickly before slamming the door in my face.

I chuckle to myself before taking a seat on the swinging bench and waiting. Kanade comes back wearing another summer dress, this one green like my t-shirt.

She giggles.

"Looks like we're matching!"

"Just like a regular couple," I laugh.

She stares at me, her eyes getting wide and a deep shade of red spreading from her nose to her ears.

"Er... I mean, yeah!" She smiles after a while, the deep red on her cheeks fading to a light pink.

I chuckle again.

_She's so adorable._

"Okay, now come with me," she says firmly.

Before waiting for a response, she grabs my hand and tugs me to the backyard.

The backyard is the same as the front, lots of green grass. There's a patio too, containing a table covered by an umbrella and a small swing set that looks as if it hasn't been used in a while. There are tall oak trees surrounding it, long plants and weeds in between, creating a woodsy fence. She brings me through this plant barrier and we're faced with a small white... guest house? It too is surrounded by a fence of trees and plants. It looks a lot more run down than the big white house behind us, but the grass around it looks mowed.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"My studio," she breathes, "It's a guest house, but I use it to do art in too. I found it when I was really young, right when we moved in. I was playing in the backyard when I tripped over a stump and fell through the trees, and here it was! I told my parents and they fixed it up and gave it to me to paint in. When guests come over, they stay here, too."

I stare wide eyed as she explained it all, turning around to look at the greenery that surrounded us, the sun peeking through branches overhead.

Kanade walks up to the door and unclipped her necklace, revealing a key that she had kept tucked in her dress. She unlocks the door and steps inside, beckoning me with a wave of her hand. I follow after her, a pink banner fluttering over my head reading,

T-?-C-H-?-?-A-N-A S-?-U-D-?-O

Must say _Tachibana Studio_.

_She's so cute._

When I step inside, I'm greeted with a nice cottage. The wooden floors looked fairly new, though a few flowers and clovers poke through the cracks of a few boards. The walls are very old with yellowing, peeling white paint and greenish tints from where ivy had clung to the walls. Although it looks very run down, at the same time it feels very... inviting. The front door opens straight away to a hall with three other doors. Kanade opens the first one and walks in.

"This is the guest bedroom," she tells me as I follow her inside.

The bedroom is very crowded, but still fits a bed with blue sheets, a nightstand, and a dresser. There is another door inside the bedroom, which I guess leads to the bathroom. She turns to me, a signal to leave, and we go back to the hallway before she opens the second door.

The first thing I see is color. Lots of it. There's color on the walls on the floor, on the ceiling. Then I see the open closet filled with containers upon containers of paint. I look at the walls again and I see that all of this color is _handprints. And drawings. _I gape at the room with astonishment.

"Yeah," I hear Kanade's voice behind me, "so this is where I paint usually."

"Wow," is all I can make my lips say.

"Wow is right!" Kanade laughs.

I manage a breathy laugh as I stare in wonder.

"Anyways," Kanade says, pulling at my sleeve, "we can do this some other time. This isn't what I wanted to show you."

"It isn't?" I ask, snapping out of my daze.

"No, silly!" She smiles, but her eyes give her away again. She isn't as happy as she looks.

"Oh," I breathe, "okay."

Kanade grabs my wrist and pulls me to the last door. She takes her necklace out and sighs.

"You know, my parents don't know about this room," she says.

"They don't?" It seems like they would have seen this door if she'd shown them the house before. It's sitting blatantly at the end of the hall.

"Well, they don't know that I have the key. I found it under the old doormat when I first found this house," she explains, "and my parents just thought that this was a locked room. They didn't see why they should bother opening it. They said that 'maybe some secrets are meant to be kept' or something like that.

"But I had the key," she says as she inserts it in the keyhole, "and I unlocked it."

She opens the door and I can't believe my eyes.

_I get why you were so nervous now._

_Wow. _

_**a/n: SOOOOOOOOO that's it for now! Hey, if you guys really want me to update faster, I have to say, PMs and reviews realllly keep me motivated. :P BLUH. But I hope you liked the chapter! GRAMMAR NAZIS ARE WELCOME PLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE tell me if I've made some sort of spelling/grammatical mistake. I like my work to be polished, hehe. **_

_**SO I'll see you around!**_

_**Lv,**_

_**Kumo [=w=] **_


End file.
